


For the Fans

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cam star, Cam work, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, Inflation Dildo, M/M, Massage Wand, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Shiro (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Despite both of the two doing camwork, Shiro's always been the more vanilla of the two. However when Keith invites him to join a sex toy review, just what has he gotten himself in to?





	For the Fans

You want to know what's the best part of Shiro's job? He gets to do it with his boyfriend every day. Not everyone had the pleasure of being able to afford rent and luxuries through doing simple cam work, but Keith and him had a successful show. Each of them at one point had gone solo, quickly drawn to one another. Keith had been the kinky cute twink always setting out to please, and Shiro the sexy dominating hunk that had his audience begging to be used by him. Both also had the goal of increasing body positivity with their accounts and their transitioning bodies. When Keith was the first to message Shiro, it was like a match made it heaven. Such a dynamic cam couple they would get you heated and then melt your heart once things had come to an end. It was real, genuine, and Shiro has never been more happy in his life.

It would only be a matter of time before they branched out. Once their popularity had heightened, many were begging to send the couple gifts in hope of seeing them used on the show. At first Shiro was worried they'd get sent something weird like used underwear or God knows what else. Keith was quick to reassure him that only absolute creeps would send something used and he trusted their audience. Luckily for them they were yet to experience any true weirdos sending them something disgusting. Honestly it was surprising just how many were willing to send lingerie sets, but most importantly sex toys. From there it was decided Keith would have a ‘review’ show, a time to share what he received and test it out for himself. Shiro knew most of the appeal came from getting to see their favorite ‘bottom bitch’ enjoy himself, and decided to let his boyfriend have fun with it.

“So when are you going to join me?” Keith's voice came from the kitchen in their apartment. Shiro's eyes kept on his phone as he scrolled through his Twitter.

“Join you? I thought I was supposed to keep my hands off of your ice cream.” Shiro chuckled as his thumb swiped up. He could imagine just how hard Keith rolled his eyes as he stepped out, leaning against the wall with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. 

“Yeah, you are.” He huffed and buried his spoon in to the cold deliciousness. “You're an ice cream eating fiend whenever I bring it home even if buy you a pint. I can't believe at one point I believed you used to just consume those shitty protein shakes.” Shiro smiled and looked over to him. To many on the outside he would appear as a bodybuilder, and while yes he did work out, he definitely didn't have the self control to have one of those insane diets. How could anyone give up sweets.

“Anyways that wasn't what I was talking out.” Keith shoved the spoon into his mouth and eyed him. He popped it out once he was finished. “I've got enough packages in my room for a review show again. Why don't you join me?” Shiro set his phone aside.

“Join you?” Shiro smiled at him. “It's your thing. I wouldn't want to take that away from you. You've always enjoyed going solo every now and then. I wouldn't want to steal the spotlight.” After they had started working together, he hadn't really been interested in doing it himself. Keith made his way over and fell back on the couch, shoveling more ice cream into his mouth before continuing.

“Yeah but it's been a month since I've started doing this. I can't believe not once my overly sexy boyfriend hasn't walked in on me to check it out.” Keith smirked and elbowed his shoulder, Shiro grinning.

“You shove everything into the closet. Besides, if I was really that curious I'd just pull them out for private use or watch your show later.” Shiro shrugged. “Come on, is it something else?” He tilted his head as Keith grumbled, eating more ice cream as his cheeks tinted red. Ah. Keith was always quick to get red if he was embarrassed or fluster. But what was it?

“Well I just thought it would be nice and fun…” Keith muttered, Shiro blinking. “It'd be more relaxed, and besides, when have you ever really used toys on yourself? You are the most vanilla guy when it comes to masturbating too.” He looked up on himself, smiling a little. 

It wasn't exactly that Shiro was against the idea. He had just never considered it. Only once had he bottomed on camera, and even when not being filmed it was him who usually took the lead. Plus the vanilla thing wasn't a lie. He didn't mind a dildo here and there or maybe a little bondage with some soft fabric. There just wasn't much he thought about when it came to using something on himself.

“It's not a vulnerability thing, is it?” Keith frowned.

“No no! I guess I just never thought too much about it. When we started dating and working together, your pleasure was always in my first interest.” Shiro wrapped an arm around him, Keith grinning.

“Aww. That's cute babe.” His tone was teasing as he leaned into him. “But come on. You should try some new things. You'd be surprised.” Keith rested his head up on Shiro's shoulder. There was something slightly mischievous in those eyes of his, Shiro could sense it.

“Okay okay. I'll use more than a regular old dildo for once.” Shiro chuckled. “Just one condition. Nothing too freaky. Remember, I've seen some of the stuff in the closet.” Keith hummed and quickly pecked his cheek. 

“Nothing too freaky. Trust me, we're going to have a lot of fun.”

-

That next day Shiro returned home from grabbing groceries, setting the bags down. Keith came out in just a pair of red briefs.

“Camera is all set up. You ready for this?” Shiro nodded as he finished looking everything away.

“Ready as I'll ever be.” Shiro stood up and smiled, following Keith to the bedroom. He was quick to shove his off so he was in his black briefs, climbing up and sitting next to Keith. His eyes saw the box next to Keith with his mind rushing. Maybe it was just a bunch of vibrators, or could it be even more?

“Going live in 3...2...1…” Keith leaned into Shiro as a red light blinked on the screen, a flood of chat members rushing in. A few gave smaller donations of greeting, followed by a flood of questions.

“We're doing great, thank you blueknight87.” Keith's hand ran over Shiro's thigh. “That's right, its toy review day. Look who I got to join me!” He winked and Shiro laughed softly.

“Join. More like dragged into this.” The two playfully pushed at each other, the audience enjoying the cute soft banter before the hotter stuff came. 

Keith brought the box closer to his box and wiggled his hips. He brushed back a strand of his black hair, Shiro swallowing in anticipation. 

“Today is going to be a little different. Kuro over here will be demonstrating all of our toys!” Shiro gulped in reference to his cam name, but more in the word use. Demonstrating? Looks like this wasn't as mutual as Keith was making it out to be. Still, he'd keep his optimism that Keith wasn't feeling as mischievous. 

Hands shuffled through the box until they tugged out a pair of cylinder objects. Shiro laughed nervously.

“Oh boy… What are those?” Keith smiled and held them up.

“Nipple suckers. Isn't that thoughtful? It's like they knew how sensitive you were there.” Looking to the camera, Keith grinned and waved them in the air. Shiro swore he could feel his literal soul leaving his body. It all made sense how. His boyfriend was a little shit who wanted to capture on camera just how much control he could get. 

Shiro was silent as Keith set them down, feeling over his chest with a cruel smile.

“Are you ready baby? No cold feet right?” A quick glance to the chat had Shiro moaning softly. They wanted to see their golden top boy get just as weak and needy as them watching him. That's what they were going to get.

“No cold feet. I'm ready.” He took a deep breath as Keith attached the suckers to him. Shiro bit his lip at the suction they had, and nearly yelled once they were turned on. His mouth gaped open slightly as he looked down at his chest. Keith smiled and sat back.

“So Shiro, how are they? Technically we are supposed to he reviewing…” Keith leaned in. Shiro panting softly’ his nipples swelled from the pressure. A hand stroked over his thighs while the larger man collected himself from the stimulation. 

“G-Good…” Shiro swore. What the hell was he was suppose to say? That he was horny almost to the point of orgasm now and never could believe that just by his nipples being toyed with? “They certainly are suck-hng! Ha… Can I take them off?” He whined, feeling a warm pool of heat in his stomach and his briefs leaving a wet patch. Keith's hand felt over, pushing over the fabric that covered his lips.

“Aw… You're getting wet already? I'll have to pull these out often.” His hand slid over, humming in delight as Shiro attempted to grind against the fingers. Of course Keith wouldn't let him get off just yet. 

The nipple suckers were turned off and gently tugged off, tossed into the box. Shiro's head rolled back as his nipples were swollen and red. One touch to them had him hissing softly, the sensitivity insane. Okay, Keith had his fun with that one. He wouldn't so easily be turned into playable much just from some stimulation. 

“Let's see… Ah, this will work!” Keith pulled another thing out of the box. Shiro glanced over and felt a breath of relief leave him.

“A massage wand?” He panted. “I've used those before.” There was a pause and the chat seemed to be enjoying this. “We're not using this for a massage, are we?”

“Hm, not exactly the one you're thinking off.” Keith set aside and slid off Shiro's brief. Shiro gulped as his pussy was exposed to the camera, black hair trimmed yet still seen. Slick could be seen from his plump lips.

The chat flooded with donations and the hungry comments of onlookers. Usually in their shows they had hoped to be in his position, fucking Keith for all of his work. Never had Shiro felt so bashful, feeling exposed and needy as the comments to use him grew and grew. It… It was actually really hot to him.

Keith reached and stretched his lips. Shiro stifled a groan as he leaked.

“You're so wet…” He muttered. “Its too bad. I'd eat you out so much to the point you wouldn't stop cumming for me…” Keith looked up intimately at Shiro. Fuck. “Another time.” He grinned and waved the wand in his face.

The wand was turned on and buzzed loudly. Shiro grew red and instinctively crossed his legs together.

“Whoa whoa, you're not sticking that into me right?” Shiro blinked, slowly uncrossing his legs as Keith laughed.

“Nope! I just need to make sure you're nice and wet for me for when we get to the good stuff.” Slowly he slid the wand to Shiro's clit, Shiro nearly choking as he moaned loudly. Holy shit did that feel amazing.

His toes curled and his hips jolted up towards the wand. Keith moved it up and down carefully, rolling it around with a chuckle. Shiro's eyes rolled back as he gushed slick harder.

“Its too much… I-I can't!” Shiro cried. “Oh fuck that feels good… Oh fuck…” He threw his head back and silently screamed as he came. Keith kept the wand placed on his clit, overstimulating him. Shiro begged quietly as his chest heaved. “Please baby! I'm gonna… Ah…” Keith chuckled and looked to the camera.

“I'm going to say it's a great massager. Gets the job done right. Maybe a little too much to those who are as sensitive as Kuro over here, but I still think he's enjoying himself.” Keith moved the wand up and down until Shiro was cumming again, his cunt clenching around nothing as his back arched.

The sound of the buzzing stopping was like music to his ears. Wetness formed beneath Shiro and his hands grid the sheets as tightly as possibly. Slowly he lifted his head up as his eyes fluttered.

“Okay… What the hell?” Shiro laughed breathlessly. “I feel like such a virgin!”

“Maybe you should be more kinky with me then.” Keith reached into the box. “Just two more.” The next object was black and the closest looking to what he was used to: just your everyday dildo. Of course it wasn't though. He quickly noticed the material difference along with a strand connected to a pump. 

“Fucking… Okay, what's that?” Shiro groaned as Keith innocent brought it over.

“A dildo. Come on, even Mr.Vanilla over here has used one of these.” Keith rubbed the tip over his lips, sliding over his clit and catching the tight opening. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“You can't expect me to believe that when my nipples are huge and I almost lost feeling in my dick.” He looked down as the dildo slowly slid inside of him. There was only a slight tinge of pain due to the fact it had been a while since he had used a decently sized toy. It was pushed away in, Shiro grunting. No movement.

“What, do I have to keep reviewing?” Shiro gave a look as Keith grabbed the pump in his hand. The first squeeze and Shiro was confused at the feeling of being filled slightly more. Another squeeze and his eyes were widening and looking down. His cunt stretched around the dildo, a small bump being seen once another squeeze went through.

He could feel it pressing his g-spot. Shiro could barely move as he tried to register the growing size that filled him. His eye rolled back as the pump filled him again, which was quickly becoming too much.

“It's alright, I'll do the talking again Shiro.” Keith held the pump, stopping the squeezing. “Looks like it had a decent size, and the amount of times I can pump this I won't spoil, but it sure is a lot.”

Shiro panted and moaned around the inflatable, looking down at himself and feeling over his chest. When Keith tugged he cried out, cunt fluttering and clenching around desperately. Donations flooded the chat at the sight of his hole stretched before them. One more squeeze had him begging again as the burn of the stretch overcame him.

“Baby please! I-I can't! It’s too big!” Shiro cried, feeling over himself as his thighs shook.

“You can.” Keith cooed, rubbing over his thigh. “Look at you, still playing with your nipples.” His fingers went to his clit, rubbing it gently in circles. Shiro came once again, fluids leaking around the dildo. Slowly Keith took it and gently pulled the toy out, leaving Shiro gaping as his cunt attempted to clench around nothing. His hands dropped to his side and squeezed the sheets.

Keith was speaking to the camera again, but Shiro was zoning out. It wasn't often he came so many times in a row, let alone using any toys.

“Again.” Shiro said, Keith turning in surprise to look at him. “I want to see how much I can be filled.” Surprise flooded his boyfriend, nodding and pushing the now deflated toy in.

Pumps after pumps continued. Shiro bit his lip and kept his legs spread. Once it was back at the size it was before, Keith looked up to him.

“More?” Shiro nodded, breathing softly and moaning as he was filled once more. His hips jolted up in an attempt to create friction around the toy. Keith was helpful in moving the base, gently moving the toy around inside of him.

Finally Shiro had reached his peak. His back arched and hands clawed as he felt another orgasm coming for him. Much to his dismay Keith tugged it out again, rubbing his fingers over his soaked lips.

“One more toy.” Keith promised, setting the inflatable aside. Shiro lifted his head weakly.

The last toy was pulled out of the box. Shiro bit his lip as he studied it. A double sided dildo. Keith looked a little too pleased with himself as he leaned in, kissing his cheek.

“We can share something, isn't that great?” Keith set it down and finally took off his briefs, showcasing how wet he was just from toying with Shiro like this. It was hypnotizing to see how aroused he had gotten from all of this. Shiro returned his smile, edging closer.

One side was carefully placed inside of Shiro, sliding in without a problem. It still was pleasing despite just how stretched he was, filling him more gently this time. He rolled his hips and looked up to Keith as he began to push the other end into him.

“I'm going to be in bed for a long time after this.” Shiro propped himself up and chuckled. “

“Good. Then we can lay together all day.” Keith smirked and moved his hips forward. “Sorry I tricked you a bit. This isn't really a review, but my audience was expecting this.” The two moaned together as they pressed against each other.

“I picked up on that really quick. Don't worry, I have an idea of how I can get back at you.” Both men moved their hips, snapping them forward. The toy slid between the two of them as they moaned and slicked. They'd press themselves together, rubbing their cunts together and clenching down.

Shiro wouldn't be able to last longer and Keith could fell. His movements became frantic as they fucked themselves on the dildo. Quickly Shiro was cumming over himself, collapsing back. Keith followed, clenching and crying out as fluids leaked quickly out of him. Together they slid off of it, laying in front of the camera panting and moaning. Lazily Keith crawled over to the camera, waving.

“Thanks for stopping by guys. The real review should be out tomorrow.” He brushed his hair back. “I'll leave Shiro to rest for a little, but rest assured this won't be the last time we try something like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writings, think about checking me out on Twitter for more content (threads, singular posts, and future polls for my writings). I'm also currently looking for RP partners and suggestions!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!


End file.
